bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma
Alma is Ryuzaki's partner and best friend; known by the moniker, Alma of the Setting Sun (落陽のアルマ, Rakuyou no Alma). Alma is half-human/half-hollow who became as such after a tragedy with her parents transpired. Through this she gains many powers akin to a hollow; on the power level of that of a Vasto Lorde. Background Alma was originally the unborn child of a normal human father and mother; before tragedy struck the family. A hollow attacked the father; killing him quickly, he proceeded to try and kill the mother, whom was halfway through her pregnancy. The mother was spiritually strong and so by being able to see him, she managed to run from him. However the stress caused her to lose the child in her womb. The mother, realizing this, stopped running; her main reason to live gone. The hollow in particular had targetted the family because he himself had died and caused his wife to have a miscarriage as well. Drawing on this, he gave her an ultimatum; die now, or give birth to her child and die then. The mother agreed to this; trusting he could fix the situation. Drawing on his spiritual power, the hollow sent his reiatsu into the now dead child; managing to jump-start the girl's heart. This had the unintended side-effect of completely eradicating the father's DNA from the girl and replacing it with the hollow's. The hollow then disappeared; claiming it would return after the child was born. The mother then lived life normally as the child developed; unaware of what had occured when the hollow had saved her baby. At the end of this she entered labor; giving birth to a child whom appeared as a human; whom she named her Alma. After a few more days the mother, resigned to her fate, brought the child home and waited. Sure enough, the hollow came and after a few words, ate the mother's soul. Turning to the baby, he was surprised however to notice the baby was already spiritually aware; having noticed what had happened. The hollow then left; deciding the baby had a chance on its own. Alma remained trapped in the house for a time; slowly growing. Because her 'father' was a hollow she did not require sustanence as a small infant; simply taking any spiritual energy from the atmosphere in. Slowly Alma matured; eventually she was found by a friend of the families; along with the mother's life-less body. She was then taken in by the person and raised; going to school and managing to do well. It was not until high school that she tapped into her powers for the first time; accidently opening a garganta and falling into Hueco Mundo. The concentration of Reishi in the air caused a change in Alma; transforming her into a hollow, she entered a state of mindlessness for a time. However, having been followed by Ryuzaki, who went to the same school as her, her wild state faced off against him. After a long confrontation Ryuzaki managed to subdue Alma; barely. After helping her recover they agreed to forge on. As they traveled the spirit worlds; as well as the world of the living, Ryuzaki helped Alma take control of her Hollow-side; allowing her to eventually morph between forms at will. The journey had brought them closer; it was clear that both had fallen for the other. Slowly they broke the ice; even sharing a kiss. Appearance Alma appears as a petite teenager whom has fair skin, along with dark brown eyes with hair to match. Her clothing usually consists of what's suited for the situation, and a typical to many girls, has a wide assortment of clothing to choose from. Typically however, she wears a slightly complex, sleeveless top which is only strapped to her shoulders by a strap that goes around her neck with an accessory of short sleeves that are not attached to the actual top, with segments be colored black or white. She adds to the outfit with slightly baggy pants and what appears to be a form of a long, open skirt that reaches to just above her ankles. Her footwear consists of a pair of black tabi and white waraji. Her hands normally bear fingerless gloves that are mainly white with 2 black lines of the material intersecting at the side of her hand. In her hair she wears a paper water lily, which she has stated was given to her by Ryuzaki. Expression-wise, Alma mainly carries a quiet and contemplative look to her; with a neutral expression and an excellent control over her other expressions. Personality and Traits Alma is a quiet, soft-spoken individual whose persona reflects a strong, silent type. She gives out a sense of toughness that makes it seem like she can handle anything, even though in reality she has a tender soul. Alma, similarly to Ryuzaki, likes doing things her own way and is an analytical dreamer with intelligence and creativity. She wants to experience as much as possible and is not afraid of consequences. Every experience is valuable if it shows something about herself and the world. Intelligent and talented, she would rather be judged for her abilities than her physical appearance. Though she enjoys the social element of friendship, she often is challenged by antisocial moods. However, when she overcomes this her humor and gentle personality easily wins over people. Powers and Abilities Combat Prowess: In combat, Alma has been shown to, like Ryuzaki, favor countering attacks as opposed to attacking. She has shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She was generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through most deceptions. She is very nimble, and clearly as fast as Ryuzaki, but also can be brutal when she has to be. Also similar to Ryuzaki, she is well-versed in Drunken Kung Fu, an unconventional style that is hard for an opponent to read, as well as obviously being able to easily fight with a blade. Her partner has said she knows very well the weakest points of the body, and she can easily torture an individual through that knowledge if pressed. Master of Stealth: Alma has shown that she is readily an expert in the areas of stealth and assassination; being able to infiltrate, lockpick, thieve, and easily remain undetected. This is helped greatly by her already quiet nature. An expert in this field, Alma has been known to surprise many at her mobility through her ability to appear and disappear without them even noticing. Master of Manipulation and Negotiation: Alma is sometimes shown alongside Ryuzaki as being a mediator in events within debates and arguements. Her perception is extraordinary, and she is able to easily guess a persons mood and guilt when she wishes. Vast Elemental Spiritual Power: Possibly due to her strange existence, Alma's spiritual pressure is elemental in nature; being able to change through multiple elements as she wills it; seperating her from others of such elemental natures. Through this she is able to easily play a role in combat as a ranged or melee fighter. It has also been noticed as being highly potent and vast in quantity; possibly because her 'father' was a hollow and her mother was spiritually aware enough to be able to see and make contact with the hollow. This has been noticed by some as on the level of a Vasto Lorde; however she frequently holds back to prevent people from noticing this fact. Sonído Master (響転, Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): While somewhat similar to Hohō, Sonído appears to be more instinctual than Hohō, requiring no previous knowledge to perform. It also makes a different sound; rather than the swishing or sometimes silent Flash Step of the Shinigami, Sonído makes a booming or static sound. Having a style of fighting that focuses greatly and speed and mobility, Alma is a master of sonído; easily able to create after-images with the ability. Acidic Touch: Activated at will, Alma has demonstrated the ability to burn objects on contact with her; as if acid has been poured onto it. These wounds seem to allow Alma's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. Cero (虚閃, sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): A standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. Alma holds high skill with a cero; being able to fire it off instantaneously without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Cero with a body part. Its color is midnight blue. Garganta (黒腔, Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The Garganta is how Arrancars and Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Alma has shown the ability to open and close Gargantas at will; allowing her to travel to other worlds quickly and efficiently. Negación (反膜, Negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Counter-Membrane"): Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the person that created the field. Alma has demonstrated this ability normally used by Gillians to rescue their allies. With it she can do the same; allowing for quick escapes when surrounded. Pesquisa (探査回路, Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): This is the ability to detect, sense and gauge the amount of Reiatsu in his or her vicinity. It functions similarly to Sonar. Alma has been shown to be highly adept in its use; preventing all but the fastest of opponents from entering the vicinity without her notice. Sword Generation: Alma, though neither an Arrancar, nor a Shinigami, has shown the ability to generate a katana that she can fight with. The blade takes the appearance of a regular katana with a black hilt; however the guard has two curved extensions on either side along with engravings; giving the appearance of a bird's wings in flight. The blade is shown to be as sturdy as a Zanpakutō; though the blade itself holds no powers. Hollow Transformation Alma's special ability is to turn herself into a hollow; however unlike Vizard she does not possess an inner hollow whom she draws strength from, but her own being. Also, unlike Arrancar whom have taken away their masks, Alma gains no mask to speak of unless she wishes; stating that masks are formed to protect the naked instinct that is left in a being after the loss of a hollows heart; since she is also half human she has stated that she still holds her heart. In this way she has described her powers as more similar to Yasutora Sado's power, though hers is more complete than his. As a hollow, her hair is long and wild, and her entire body has become gray. Originally Alma had trouble controlling her hollow instincts of devouring spirits and this was used against her by some people; until with help from Ryuzaki she managed to control herself. Even when not in this form she possesses less significant versions of some of the powers gained through her transformations. It appears that there is no time limit or strain on Alma from the transformation; shown being able to stay in this form for long periods of time. :Transformation Special Abilities: In this form Alma gains a significant increase of power; being able to easily overpower most foes. Her main ability however is the turning of herself into a 'conduit' for anything with a flow to it; anything that makes a path. This is mainly a much more flexible version of her elemental reiryoku. With this she can manipulate water, electricity, air, etc. This is a highly flexible ability; though she can mainly only manipulate one power at a time. :::Power Augmentation: While in this form Alma's spiritual and physical powers are more then doubled; vastly increasing her reiatsu and physical speed and strength. The explanation for this is the same as a Vizard's; since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Alma attains power from two separate sources: that from herself (drawn using her normal reiryoku powers), and that from her immediate environment (drawn with the help of her Hollow powers), allowing her to draw power from both sides. The main difference is that Alma draws strength from both powers through herself; not with help from an inner hollow. :::Augmented Cero: Alma's Cero becomes much more deadly; the size, concentration, and pure destructive potential has increased tremendously. :::Flight: Alma has demonstrated that ability to fly in this form; allowing for more manueverability and tactics. :::Instant Regeneration: Alma has demonstrated the ability to quickly regenerate any non-vital body parts; as such she only needs to worry about organs being destroyed in combat. :::Sonído Augmentation: Alma's Sonído is greatly enhanced in this form; allowing her to even more easily sneak up upon foes to ambush them. :*'Disturbios' (不安, disturbios; Spanish for "Unrest", Japanese for "Riot Blade"): Alma has been shown to be able to activate this ability while in her hollow form; charging up spiritual pressure into her arms, Alma crosses them before slashing out with them; releasing off multiple disks of energy. All of these attacks have homing capabilities and are highly destructive. :*'El Relámpago' (稲妻, Eruriranpago; Spanish for "The Lightning", Japanese for "The Thunder and Lightning"): This ability causes Alma to call down lightning from the sky. The lightning moves as she directs it; ravaging anything in its path. Lightning is an incredibly fast substance, so only those with incredibly high speed would be able to avoid this attack. :::Drenaje del Relámpagos (排水雷, drenaje deru relámpagos; Spanish for "Drain of the Lightning", Japanese for "Thunder and Lightning Drain") This ability allows Alma to syphon electricity from things in the environment; including living beings. The drain from other beings seems to be something akin to a reverse defibrillator. The ability will almost always kill when used in this manner; though to use it she has to overpower her foe and grasp their heads to drain them. :*'El Diluvio' (洪水, eru diluvio; Spanish for "The Floods", Japanese for "The Raging Currents"): When used, Alma takes water from the atmosphere and swamps a given area with water; washing away everyone in the area to the middle. The water will then part and give the combatants a space to battle. Once Alma leaves the area, the walls of water will crash down; dealing large amounts of damage to anyone unlucky enough to be trapped within. :*'Los Incendios' (山火事, rosu incendios; Spanish for "The Fires", Japanese for "The Inferno"): A very dangerous technique that could literally scar the entire area when used. The ability generates what has been described as a mini sun; by star standards that is. This sun has been suggested to be only a few meters in length; though the light it gives off suggests a few kilometers. Lasting for only a moment, it generates enough heat to set ablaze most vegetation, melt metals, cause large amounts of water to evaporate, and burn most things to a crisp. :*'Ciclóna' (サイクロン, saikuron; Spanish for "Tornado", Japanese for "The Howling Winds"): With this technique, Alma uses her reiatsu to spin the winds; generating tornados that can even enter the F5 category. This technique can suck in anything that gets to close, and can easily damage those whom are trapped within. The tornado is controlled by Alma and she thus she controls its movement; though not what gets sucked into it. :*'La Ultima' (最後に, Raurutima; Spanish for "The Last", Japanese for "Ending Blow"): Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Alma's themes are Good Life and Secrets; both by OneRepublic. *Alma wishes to explore the world in its entirety. *Alma has been noted to be a picky eater like Ryuzaki, but she also has stated that she has no favorites, because every food she likes is for different moods. *Alma's favorite word is "Tranquility" (閑寂, Kanjaku) Category:Character